


It's Fact

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Jeremy is dared to kiss the prettiest person in the room.





	It's Fact

Michael wasn't sure how he’d ended up in this situation. They’d agreed to join their friends for a small party to celebrate some random holiday that they only celebrated as an excuse to get drunk. And then they’d somehow ended up playing a dumb stereotypical game of truth or dare.

Rich took his seat once again, a smug look on his face. “Y’all really thought I wouldn’t suck Jake Dillinger’s toes?” 

Jake had an expression on his face that said he was confused, a little grossed out, but supportive of Rich.

Jeremy sighed. “You didn’t have to do it in front of us. For three solid minutes.”

“I’m a man of honor, Heere.”

“Too much of it.”

Jake coughed. “Uh, whose turn is it?”

“Mine, Jake,” Rich snorted. “I sucked your toes to earn my turn.”

Michael just patted Jake’s shoulder in silent comfort.

Jake shuddered. “Maybe don’t do it again,” he muttered. 

Rich hummed. “Jeremy! Truth or dare?” 

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. He had been drinking on and off the whole time, and failed to reason that if he said ‘dare’, he may have to suck a toe. He made a noise and pushed Rich playfully. “Dare.”

Rich smirked. “I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.”

Truthfully, Jeremy’s choice had been made in an instant. Yet, he still examined each person thoughtfully so he didn’t seem too forward. Had he not had alcohol, this would be going down very differently, but in his semi-confident state, he turned his body toward Michael and leaned in to connect their lips. 

Michael’s eyes widened instantly as he squeaked in surprise.

Jeremy figured he’d better get the most out of this, because it wouldn’t be happening again. He pressed against him a little harder, crawling ever so slightly closer. 

After his initial shock, Michael relaxed into the kiss slightly, reciprocating despite his better judgement.

Soon there was a hand on Michael’s cheek, and Jeremy was even closer than before. He was pressing harder, but still managed to keep it sweet. 

Rich cleared his throat when the kiss didn’t end. “You guys need a room or…?”

Jake blinked. “They probably do.” Jeremy didn’t let up on Michael. 

Michael tilted for a better angle, his own hand slipping up to grip Jeremy’s wrist.

Jeremy crawled even closer, centimeters away from practically being in Michael’s lap.

Rich reached over to yank on Jeremy’s hair. “Break it up or take it somewhere else.”

Jeremy jolted, falling backwards. “Uh– S-Sorry.” He was incredibly red. 

Jake shrugged. “At least he didn’t punch you.”

Michael blinked, stunned. “Um.”

“Sorry,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael gulped. “Um?”

Rich snorted. “Just go upstairs and fuck already.”

Jeremy looked at Michael. He needed him to tell him what he wanted or else he would die.

“Uh. O..kay?” Michael breathed. 

Jeremy stood up. “Um.” He made a face like ‘coming?’

Michael just nodded, getting to his feet as well.

Jeremy gulped and started walking toward the stairs. 

Michael followed silently.

Jeremy didn’t remember getting into a bedroom, but he found himself shutting the door behind Michael. “Uh.”

Michael sat lightly on the edge of the bed. ”So…”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy said, staying by the door. “Th-They dared me.”

Michael was quiet for a second. “Why’d you kiss me? You could’ve kissed anyone.”

“B-Because you were the prettiest?”

“...Was I?”

“Duh!”

“Why?”

“Wh– Because you’re the prettiest! That’s just a fact!”

“It’s not fact, Jeremy.”

“It is to me.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I fuckin’ love you?” Jeremy snapped. 

Michael’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “You- Come again?”

“This was a mistake.”

“Wha- Wait! Wait just a damn minute before you start assuming shit, okay? First of all, you’re sober right now, right?”

“Not completely.”

“Well are you sober enough to make actual decisions or is this all just some drunk game to you?!”

“Please don’t yell at me! Fuck! I’m drunk enough to be more confident and that’s it! You’ve never been a game to me!” Jeremy felt insulted that Michael would think so. 

Michael paused to eye him. “You’re serious? You love me?”

“I’m serious, dude, did that kiss feel fake to you?”

Michael bit his lip. “Jeremy, do you understand what you’re saying right now? That you want _me_ of all people?”

“Jesus, yeah, I do.”

Michael let out a long breath. “Well then I guess it’s a good thing I love you too.”

Jeremy froze. “You what now?”

Michael fidgeted. “Uh, yeah. Now you know.”

“Wh-What are we supposed to do now?”

Michael looked back up at him, a bit timid. “Continue where we left off earlier?”

Jeremy blinked in surprise. “Seriously?”

Michael blushed, not meeting his eyes. “I mean. Only if you want to. I definitely wouldn't mind if you kissed me again.”

“Dunno, maybe it’s your turn to kiss me instead,” Jeremy tried. 

Michael bit his lip, standing up. “Come over here?”

Jeremy padded across towards him. 

Michael dropped his hands down to Jeremy’s hips as soon as he was close enough, havering a mere few inches from his lips. “You’re sure about this?”

Jeremy nodded, staring into Michael’s eyes. “Oh yeah.”

Michael closed the distance between them, kissing Jeremy slowly.

Jeremy melted, relaxing as he pressed back against Michael as well.

Michael kissed him with a sureness that he had been lacking previously, one hand coming up to tangle in Jeremy’s hair and pull him closer.

Jeremy grunted, leaning into Michael’s touch gently. He put his hand on Michael’s cheek, and his other on his waist. 

It didn’t take long before Michael found himself deepening the kiss, mouth opening under Jeremy’s.

Jeremy’s lips instantly parted, welcoming Michael’s more passionate kiss eagerly. 

Michael made a soft noise, his tongue swiping across Jeremy’s bottom lip in question as his hand rubbed circles on the smaller boy’s back, holding him close.

Jeremy couldn’t stop himself from whimpering, parting his lips further in acceptance and stepping forward slightly to be even closer to Michael. 

Michael’s hand slipped down to the small of his back, his tongue slipping past Jeremy’s lips happily.

Jeremy whimpered again, but louder, and felt weak on his feet. He didn’t pull away.

Michael stepped back, lips still firmly connected to Jeremy’s, bumping into the side of the bed he had been sitting on earlier. He contemplated the implications of moving things to the bed.

Jeremy pressed his hands into Michael more firmly to stop them from shaking. He leaned forward, pushing Michael into the bed slightly. 

Michael made his decision, pulling Jeremy down onto the mattress. He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, trying to coax more noises from him.

Michael seemed to be good at getting Jeremy to make those sounds, and Jeremy was practically laying on top of him and whimpering.

Michael shifted beneath him, intending to pull him closer but pausing when he felt something poke into his hip.

Jeremy squeaked. 

Michael finally broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly. He panted, blinking up at him. “Jerm?”

Jeremy gulped. “Yeah Mike?”

“Uh…...boner?” He pressed up against the thing poking his hip in question.

Jeremy grunted. “Y-Yeah, sorry.”

“I mean. Don’t be.” Michael shifted Jeremy to lay on top of him properly, rolling his hips up against the smaller boy.

Jeremy groaned softly. “M-Micah, never thought you’d be such a tease.”

Michael shuddered. “Lots of surprises today.” He rolled his hips again, this time pulling Jeremy down to meet him halfway. “Oh, wow.”

“W-Wow what?”

“Just- This is happening. For real.”

“Yeah my dick realized that earlier.”

Michael snorted. “Thanks.” He bucked up against him.

Jeremy moaned that time. 

“Hmm, I like that sound,” Michael smirked. He bucked his hips again.

The smaller boy moaned again, not bothering to keep quiet if Michael enjoyed it. 

Michael pressed him into the mattress, kissing down his jaw. “What a night,” He murmured into his skin.

Jeremy whimpered. “I-I know, right?”

Michael pulled him into another kiss, deciding to stop thinking and let his instincts drive him. He rolled his hips hard, a small noise of his own escaping him.

Jeremy groaned against Michael’s lips, his own hips trying to move and push up into the other boy’s. His hands clasped around Michael’s arms. 

Michael wasted no time in tugging both his and Jeremy’s jeans down. He repeated his action, this time making a much louder noise. “Fuck,” He breathed. “Feels good.”

Jeremy nodded desperately. “I-I know,” he agreed. He pushed up against him again, harder. 

Michael groaned, hands gripping Jeremy’s hips. He pulled Jeremy against himself in time with the next roll of his hips.

Jeremy whined. “M-Micah,” he whispered. He was breathing heavily, and his thoughts were fuzzy. “I love you.”

Michael moaned softly. “Love you too,” He breathed. He started up a rhythm, rutting up against him.

Jeremy’s soft sounds turned into more desperate moans of his own as Michael’s rhythm continued. He knew even like this, he wouldn’t be lasting long. 

Michael wasn’t much better off. He’d gotten so worked up over everything he could tell that this wasn’t going to take much more. He only paused to tug their boxers down with their pants before resuming his previous movements. It _really_ wasn’t going to take long now.

Jeremy whimpered loudly, clutching Michael’s wrists tightly and trying to help him speed things along. They hadn’t even done much and he was already on the edge. 

Michael was breathing hard as he felt himself getting close. “Jerm,” He breathed, one hands leaving Jeremy’s hip to trace down both of their lengths. He groaned. “Close.”

Jeremy nodded, whining himself. “M-Me too, Mikey,” he murmured, body tensing up. 

All it took was Michael swiping his thumb over their heads before he was gasping, tensing up and cumming with a low moan. He kept up his movements as best he could, his hips stuttering.

Jeremy didn’t take much longer, relaxing on the sheets as he came too, releasing Michael’s wrists from his grasp.

Michael panted as he came down, quickly grabbing some tissues to clean them off before they stained Jake’s sheets. 

Jeremy lay there in bliss, watching Michael in a daze. “Wow,” he muttered. 

“Wow,” Michael agreed, laying back down once they were cleaned up. “Hey Jerm? I love you.”

Jeremy migrated in to cuddle against Michael. “I love you too.”

Michael smiled, holding him close.


End file.
